Finding Common Ground
by kitty.kay12345
Summary: In this crazy life, Reid finds himself having to take care of his resentful teenage brother and his needy baby sister. How will he manage!
1. Chapter 1

"SPENCER!" Jordan screamed desperately.

Spencer pulled her into his gasp holding her tighter and pick her up walking to the car so she could sleep peacefully.

This has been the fifth bad dream Jordan had since the car accident with her parents two weeks ago. Her parents died in the tragic accident and she was left to see them take their last breaths. Her parents left her in custody of her brother Spencer to watch her through her years if something happened.

It's kind of ironic though that she still enjoys car rides.

A click from her car seat buckle and they were off.

"I'll give you anything you want Jordan just ask please?" Spencer said putting the car in drive.

"I want Sam!" She said to Reid. Sam was Spencer's younger brother who also he gained custody off.

"If I'll wake him and let him stay up late with us he's going to fail another test in school." Spencer said a sigh. Jordan has become very clingy to both Spencer and Sam also in the past weeks but, Sam was always at middle school so, Reid had to take him out of school early just so Jordan would stop crying.

Pretty soon she dozed off anyways so Spencer could dive home with her.

**Next day**

"You have to hurry up you idiot otherwise you'll miss the freaking bus! Spencer said annoying Sam to get up.

"Get a life Spencer! I DON'T MAKE THE RULES I JUST BREAK THEM!" He said screaming back at him.

"I'm going to break you if you don't get your ASS TO SCHOOL!" Spencer says pulling Sam up to his feet.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK! I WISH MY AND DAD WOULD OF JUST SET US UP FOR ADOTION BUT NOOOOO WE HAD TO COME LIVE HERE WITH OUR A HOLE OF A BROTHER!" Sam said right in Reid's face.

"Go get your stuff I'll drop you off." Reid said walking away.

"I I don't want to get up!" Jordan said holding onto her bed frame. Jordan has been going to work with Reid because she's to young to enroll in Kindergarten considering she's only four.

"But we have to be there by 8:00 and its 7:55 plus your brother is having a teen episode and and I CANT DO THIS!" Reid said freaking out a little.

He tossed her over his shoulder and ran down stairs grabbing Sam by the ear and pulling everyone out to the car.

"Ok everyone get in this is going to get crazy!" Reid said stepping on the gas literally taking less than two minutes to get to Sam's school and to his work place down town.

"Ok Jordan go chill with Garcia and I'll see you later." He says putting Jordan on the floor with her dolls and herself still in her pj's.

"How do you do it Hotch? Taking care of a kid while still being the boss of the BAU you must be going insane!" Reid exclaimed to Hotch.

"Reid it takes time and nobody is perfect, plus your only their brother." Hotch said sincerely to Reid.

"Only their bother that's the problem." Reid thought to himself jut to come back into the real world with Garcia holding Jordan crying…again.

"She says she wanted to be with you for the day." Garcia told Reid handing Jordan to him.

"Hey did Garcia do your hair and pick out some clothes for you?" Reid said tickling Jordan's stomach. She nodded.


	2. Carry on

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spencer exclaimed when he looked at his alarm clock.

He sprinted downstairs and no one was up. "I'm so screwed!" he said to himself bolting upstairs into Sam's room.

"Get up were going to miss the bus!" Spencer said shaking Sam.

"If you don't get your hands off of me in the next twenty seconds, I'm going to MURDER YOU!" Sam said back at Spencer who clearly had enough.

"FINE LIVE DOWN BY THE RIVER IN A VAN LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER BUMS! I DON'T CARE!" Spencer said slamming his door and running into Jordan's room.

"HEY VAN HALEN'S TEACHER TOLD HIM THE SAME THING SO YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!" Sam sheik down the hall.

"VAN HALEN IS LIKE THE BEST GUITAREST TO EVER LIVE AND YOUR JUST-"Sam stops him midsentence.

"The genius's screw up brother …I know!" He then walked downstairs and out the door.

He was already gone before Spencer could say bye.

"He's just going through an awkward stage of his life." Spencer thought to himself walking back into Jordan's room.

"How are you still sleeping after that went down?!" Spencer whispered to Jordan's ear when he saw her still scrunched up in a tiny ball with her care bear blanket.

She twitched a little but still did wake up. Just then the phone rang and Spencer went downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hello this a call from Dr. Smith's office of pediatric care. We are calling to confirm Jordan's appointment today at 9:30." Said the women over the telephone.

"Shit I forgot about her physical and Hotch is going to literally take me out back and do a number on me if I'm late again!" Reid thought to himself.

"Hello? Sir? Are you still there?" The women asked confused.

"Oh sorry, yes yes I'm here." Reid said to her.

"Ok so you'll be here right? The lady asked him.

"O for god sakes why the hell would I miss it?" Reid said sarcastically.

"See you at 9:30." The lady said sounding very annoyed.

"I really didn't want to have to do this Jordan but I think I'll have to!" Spencer says tickling her to wake up.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Jordan squeaked in between her laughter.

"The tickle monster got you know little girl!" Spencer said with a creepy smile.

"I'm going to kick you in the balls if you don't stop!" Jordan says still laughing.

"I better stop then right?" Spencer says l throwing her into the air and then catching her.

"Yes Yes you should." Pretending to pound on Spencer.

"Ok well you need to get ready because we have to leave in 10 minutes for your doctor's appointment." He told Jordan.

"Your hilarious!" She said laughing in his face and then walking away.

"Oh my god my sister is going to be a total bitch when she grows up!" He said to himself laughing.

**10 minutes later**

"Ok um Jordan I need to like check in with that lady over there so, actually just don't touch anyting." He told is sister guiding her away from all the sick kids in the waiting room.

"Name please?" The lady asked

"Jordan Reid." Spencer answer.

"At nine thirty?" The lady asked giving Reid the stink eye.

"Yes, I'm the ignorant bastard on the phone now just please give me the freaking paper to fill in." Spencer said to her as polite as possible.

She then handed him the form without comment.

"Jordan Reid." One of the nurses called into the waiting room, taking Jordan's hand.

"Are you her father?" She asked Reid.

"Um no I'm just her brother." He said awkwardly.

"Oh ok." The lady said back to Reid.

**20 minutes later**

"I DON'T WANT A SHOT!" Jordan said kicking and screaming in Spencer's grasp.

"It will only take a minute now let the nice lady do her thing." Reid said trying to convince Jordan to sit still.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CRAZY! I WANT OUT!" Jordan screeched even loader. Just then Reid's cell started to ring.

"Ahh WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW!" Reid said flipping out, trying to get his cell out of his pocket with Jordan moving like crazy then to end with a deafening sheik when the needle was put in.

"Hello?" Reid asked within all the madness around him.

"This is Couthill Middle School calling to inform you that you-" Spencer cut him off.

"IF IT'S A PROBLEM THAT HAS TO DO WITH SAM TELL HIM THAT I'M ON MY F-ING WAY! " Reid said getting up with a crying Jordan in his arms and walking out the door.


	3. In my life

Sam POV

I see Spencer from a distance walking up to the door of the school office…kill me.

"Hi Sam." He says in a sinister tone…I'm totally done for.

"Mr. Reid please take a seat." Principal Dim said as Spencer sat down next to me with Jordan.

You could practically feel the awkwardness around you that's how bad it was. Luckily I hid my ipod up my sleeves so I just listen to it ignoring what is about to come.

"Sam has been in a fist fight on school ground and we were very lucky to catch him in time before anything serious happened." He said looking directly at Reid.

"Is this true Sam… are you being bullied?" Reid asked in a sympathetic tone which made me want to punch him really hard.

"No god why do you have to be like that?" I said not realizing that my principal was right there.

"Anyways he will be suspended for 5 school day under our standards." Principal Dim and Reid were now both glaring at me.

My life is screwed when I get in the car with that over achieving freak of nature.


End file.
